Mobile communication devices have become so powerful that they have displaced many traditional devices. For example, users of mobile devices now often utilize the device as a clock or watch rather than carrying a separate traditional watch. As mobile communication devices take over the functions of other devices, however, the frequency with which users view their device screens has surged. For example, a user in a theater may pull out his or her mobile communication device several times during the movie to check the time of day.
Frequent use such as this can cause a power drain on the device's power source, e.g., its battery. At the same time, display-based techniques for conserving power have the potential to negatively impact the display appearance to the user.